Megatronus Prime
Megatronus prime was born long ago as one of the seven original prime from the power of the cube who sought out suns in deep space to harvest who whore a mask to hide his hideous face but when they arrived on earth nineteen thousand years ago he grew to despise its life forms causing him to turn on his brothers steal the legendary matrix of leadership and attempt to activate a harvester to destroy the earth but he was defeated by his brothers and he became for ever more known as the Fallen the original decepticon leader. After the other primes gave their lives to create the tomb of the primes to hide the matrix and all efforts to locate it proving fruitless he retreated from earth and returned to cybertron and went in to a state of suspended animation for centuries until he was found and revived by megatron who had named him self after him and the fallen made him his apprentice and sent him to re establish his cause and soon caused the war that ravaged their home planet and the all spark a source of unimaginable power that created him and the other primes lost to the stars he dispatched megatron to find it while he was hooked up to the nemesis ship to support his life force but he crushed landed on earth and when he was freed millennia later he and the cube were destroyed during the battle of mission city with it being reduced to a mere shard and his body dumped in an abyss. Return to earth and death Two years later after the shard was stolen and used to restore megatron to life stronger than ever he than flew to the war ship nemesis when he approached his master who explained the knowledge of the cube survived and the human boy who helped the autobots destroy the cube possess it he ordered megatron to find him and kill optimus and only a prime could defeat him though he escaped the last prime was killed the fallen sensed this broke free from the nemesis and finally made his return to earth and sent a message across the globe threatening his army would destroy major cities across the world if Sam didn't surrender. Unfortunately for him Sam with help from his autobot and human allies found the matrix in Egypt and despite the deceptions attacks he uses it to re activate optimus but before he could stand the fallen appeared took the key and headed for the unearth machine he activated the harvester and it seemed nothing could stop him but than prime combined with jet fire one of megatronus seekers giving him new powers ambling him to attack the fallen and destroy the harvester enraged by this the fallen attacked despite his immense power and aid from megatron the fallen was beaten and had his mask torn off revealing his horrible face he than tired to flee but optimus tore out his spark and crushed it in his hand finally killing the original decepticon for ever a wounded and horrified megatron than fled with starscream but vowed they might've won this battle but the autobots hadn't won the war. Category:Decepticon Leaders Category:Warlords Category:Warriors Category:Terrorists Category:Torturers Category:Decepticons Category:Dynasty of Primes Category:Scientists Category:Bearers of the Matrix Category:Aliens Category:Cybertronians Category:Deceased Characters